degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Joslyn miller/I'll Change for Her (3)
* * Madison's P.O.V. * * * In a way Mark was sweetly shy. When it came to being a bully he won't deal with shit which i didn't like. But if you actually talked to him like a regular human being, he was sweet and shy. The way he looked down at his shoes when he told me i looked pretty today, or the way he insisted to buy my ice cream. So we were walking down the side walk, eating our ice cream cones. '... So then I started laughing so hard i fell down the bleachers and one of the basketball players tripped over me and fell on top of me! Then he started laughing to.' I laugh with him before taking another lick. 'So I'm assuming that you really like to laugh.' He asks. 'If the saying that the more you laugh the longer you live is true, i'm gonna live to be like 500' i say with a giggle. Oh my gosh, did i just.. giggle? 'So what's your old school like?' He changes the topic. I slow my step and take another lick of my ice cream, staring at the ground in front of me, before realizing that i needed to answer him. 'Like every other school.' i shrug, pushing the memories from my head. 'Are you okay, Madison?' Mark asked, touching my shoulder when i didn't look him in the eye. 'Yeah,' i smile shaking my head. 'Just kind of tired.' 'Yeah, it's getting late, i should get you home.' he agreed and some where, on our walk to my house, his hand found mine and I was perfectly happy, even though the thoughts have been invading my mind again. * * * 'So,' Clare asks with a wide smile on her face when she sits next to me the next day, ' how was your first date with Fitz? Is there going to be a second one? Did he kiss you?' 'Okay Clare, one question at a time.' I laugh, shutting my book in front of me. 'The date was great, he is really shy and sweet and i like that a lot bout him. Him and I are going on a real official date tomorrow night with a movie, dinner, and everything. And No, but we did hold hands, he is a complete gentleman.' I smile as the memories of last night rushed into my head. 'Aw! I'm so happy for you!' Clare hugs me. 'Who is happy bout what?' Adam asks sitting down with Eli right next to him. 'Madison and Fitz's date went really well last night and tomorrow they are having their first official date.' Clare informs them. 'Congrats,' Eli nodded his head to me and Ali joined us seconds later. 'Now let us talk about something that is also big news.' Adam turns to Ali, 'Please say you and Drew are getting back together.' 'Why?' she seamed bored and annoyed with the topic. 'Cause all he does any more is mope around the house all day and i can't stand it any more.' Adam states firmly. 'How is this my problem?' Ali asks but when everyone gives her THE LOOK she shakes her head and holds up her hands 'fine fine! I'll try talking to him.... try...' She sighs and some how the conversation got turned into the football game on friday. * * * 'Oh Ali I'm so nervous.' I slid my hands down the floral dress Ali had dressed me up in. 'Why it's just Fitz.' She shakes her head. 'That's the thing, It's Mark... You know only one side of him... i know a much deeper side.' i tell her adjusting the belt she placed at my midsection. 'Put these on,' she instructed giving me cow girl boots. 'Yeah i know this is a big deal for you, i just can't see Fitz being nice and sweet and shy...' she shakes her head at me in the mirror. The door bell rang that second and Ali peaked threw the peep-hole. 'Speak of the devil' she smiles opening the door. 'Hi Ali.' i heard Marks voice from the other room. 'Is Madison here?' 'No, she isn't because this is her house.' Ali says sarcasticly, leaving the door once i approached it. 'Hey.' i breathe. 'You look amazing.' he compliments me. 'Thanks, you as well.' I realized he really did look pretty good. He wore a blue button up shirt with dark jeans his hair was just the way it normally is. 'Shall we go?' He holds out a hand and i took it replying, 'We shall.' The car ride to dinner was full of easy conversation and He did make me feel better. We sat down and ordered and the meal past quickly with out any complications, before we left he took my hand that was laying on the table and surprised me by saying, 'I'm glad i'm here with you.' and the priceless smile, that inside made me want to melt, was placed on his face. 'Me too.' i give him a shy smile in response. 'To the movie?' he offers and i agree and we walk out, hand in hand. During the movie our fingers were intertwined and my head was on his shoulder, the ride home was end of the night awkward conversation, which was a requirement for every first date. We stood in front of my door. 'Thank you for the wonderful evening.' I tell him shyly. I was never this shy, what was wrong with me? 'I hope this can happen again.' He says in a tone that was more of a question. 'Yes.' i agree. We said goodnight and he stopped half way down the steps making me turn around. 'Can i do one thing?' he asks. 'Sure.' i was confused and he hopped up the steps again, not hesitating to pull me into a kiss making me smile. 'Night.' I finally respond backing away into the house. I sand to the floor when inside, i pulled out my cellphone only to find one new voicemail. 'Hey Maddy.' my fathers voice came from the other side of the phone. 'I hope your having a good day...' he sounded so awkward. 'I heard from your sister that you had a date tonight... i hope the guy is decent... i guess.' another weird pause. 'Your mother would want you to be happy.' Tears swelled in my eyes. 'I know you think i don't care but the truth is, you know i do, i'm just not used to this... this... i don't know. I'll call you later, i love you, bye.' And the answering machine asked me if i would like to delete or save the message. I closed the phone and threw it across the room. I walked up to the mirror in the living room that was set there for decor, and punched it as hard as i could, the cuts on my hand only helped little of the pain i had pumping inside of me. From the ground, i picked up a piece of broken glass and held it to the skin on my wrist, trying to make the pain physical. * * * IN the next chapter it'll explain a lot! i promise. It'll come out tomorrow! :) Love, Joslyn Miller. Category:Blog posts